mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcos Torregrosa
| weight = | martial_art = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | style = | teacher = Cassio Werneck | rank = Blackbelt | club = | school = | students = | website = | footnotes = }} Marcos Alejandro Pagliere-Torregrosa had his first experience with Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and MMA in Bayamon , PR where UFC 8 took place. A short while afterward he moved to the United States permanently. As luck would have it there was a BJJ school very close and he began training in July 1999. Once he began, he knew this was his calling and gave it his all, training two practices a day. Now a black belt under Cassio Werneck, "Yemaso" has over 10 years training and many tournament wins over many of the elite fighters in the BJJ and submission grappling world. He teaches classes six days a week in Sacramento, CA at Capital City Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Championships *2010 Abu Dhabi Pro West Coast Trials Light Weight Champion *2009 Grapplers Quest - Advanced No Gi Champion *2009 No Gi American Nationals - 2nd Place Black Belt Light Weight *2009 American Nationals - 3rd Place Black Belt Light Weight *2009 American Cup - 2nd Place Black Belt Middle Weight *2008 US Open - 2nd Place Black Belt Light Weight * 2007 US Grappling Mid Atlantic Chmapionship - 2nd Place Black Belt Light Weight * 2007 American Nationals CBJJ Champion - Black Belt Light Weight * 2007 Arizona State BJJ Championship Black Belt Super Fight Champion * 2006 Grapplers Quest - Advance No Gi Champion * 2006 US Open Champion - Brown Belt Light Weight * 2006 9th Arizona Grappling Challenge No Gi Pro Division Champion * 2006 East Coast Championship No Gi Pro Division 2nd Place * 2006 East Coast Championship (Gi Division) Champion - Brown Belt Middle Weight * 2006 United Gracie Champion of Champions ( Absolute) - Brown Belt * 2006 United Gracie Champion - Brown Belt Light Weight * 2005 US Open Brown / Black Belt Team Challenge - 3rd place * 2004 Half Moon bay Champion - Purple Belt Middle Weight * 2004 American Nationals CBJJ - Absolute Champion - Purple Belt * 2004 American Nationals CBJJ - 2nd place - Purple Belt Middle Weight * 2004 Mundial Semi-Finalist - Purple Belt Middle Weight * 2004 Pan American Champion - Purple Belt Middle Weight * 2003 US Open Absolute Champion - Purple Belt * 2002 Copa do Brasil Semi-Finalist - Purple Belt Middle Weight * 2002 Copa do Mundo Champion- Blue Belt Middle Weight * 2002 Copa Pacifica Champion- Blue Belt Middle Weight * 2001 International Grappling Games - 2nd No Gi - Middle Weight Weight * 2001 International Grappling Games - 2nd in Gi - Blue Belt Middle Weight * 2001 United Gracie Champion - Blue Belt Middle Weight * 2000 2nd American International Championship of Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Champion - Blue Belt Middle Weight External links * iFightVideo.com * Capital City Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu * World Class Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Academy, Sacramento CAhttp://www.cassiowerneck.com * Grapplers Quest 2007 Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDfblsumrYU References # International Federation of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. World Championship, Results. ibjjf.com. Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu